


Last Name

by Zamabi_Aldric



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina (mención), Deus Ex Machina (mención), Ignis Ex (mencion), Kray (mencion), Lucia (mencion), M/M, Remi (mención), Vinny (mencion)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamabi_Aldric/pseuds/Zamabi_Aldric
Summary: Galo y Lio se han comprometido luego de años de noviazgo y ser compañeros en la compañía 3 de bomberosY la pregunta latente en el público es ¿Qué apellido elegirán como matrimonio? ¿Thymos o Fotia?
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ciertamente llevo desde inicios de año (momento en el que vi Promare) con este headcannon y dos personitas me animaron a escribir esto pero aún así no me convencía del todo. 
> 
> Está beteado (Gracias chicas) pero si encuentran errores o algo apreciaría sus críticas constructivas o puntos de vista, gracias.

Tres años

Tres años habían pasado desde la noche en la que Galo Thymos y Lio Fotia comandando el robot _Deus ex machina_ habían salvado la Tierra del inminente Armageddon ocasionado por el uso excesivo de los Burnish y el contacto con el Promare.

Durante esos años, hubo juicios respecto a si los ex Burnish debían seguir una vida normal o si sus actos podían ser tomados en cuenta como heroicos para proteger a los que eran de su misma condición. Muchos entraron en la segunda categoría, en especial el grupo Mad Burnish aunque recibieron el castigo de servicio comunitario o libertad condicional.

También se dedicaron a buscar erradicar la discriminación hacía los Burnish ya que ahora ya no existían personas con poderes de fuego. Al inicio varios tuvieron que recibir protección del nuevo gobierno.

Mientras tanto, Lio se dedicaba a trabajar en el departamento de bomberos de Rescate Ardiente.

Lio, al ser el líder de los Mad Burnish y por salvar la Tierra, era seguido constantemente por lo que cualquier cosa que hiciera era comentada en los medios.

Comentarios como “ _¡Seguramente ese Burnish ocasiono todo y ahora quiere llevarse la gloria!”_ o “¿ _Esperan que nos creamos que los Burnish son buenos con este mequetefre? Por favor”_ e incluso “ _Los Burnish son los próximos en ocupar el lugar, este es un plan de ese Kray para volver a hacer un fin del mundo. Lo controla desde las sombras”_ eran comentarios que solían venir por parte de los racistas que se creían superiores o con derecho a juzgar sin conocer las condiciones.

Sin embargo aunque la opinión pública no era del todo favorable, él demostraba ser valiente y ser de vital ayuda en los incendios como rescates. No fue hasta que un incendio forestal en el que Galo se lanzó para salvar a unos animales que cambio radicalmente a su favor.

.

_– ¡Maldita sea, Galo! ¡Resiste! – bramó Fotia mientras arrastraba a Galo inconsciente por un sendero que acababa de ser apagado por Aina._

_Un helicóptero del canal de noticias, hacía un acercamiento preciso al lugar donde Lio llevaba a Galo al camión de bomberos donde Lucia les esperaba junto al jefe Ignis para reanimarlo._

_Galo había saltado y llevó hasta un lugar seguro a los animales que habían quedado atrapados gracias a su Matoi Tech pero en el proceso aspiró mucho humo el cual le dejó inconsciente._

_Al estar ocupados los demás en diferentes sectores ya que el fuego se había expandido demasiado, Lio fue en rescate de Galo._

_– ¡No me dejes, o nunca te lo perdonaré! – mientras Fotia ya le había aplicado un respirador, el helicóptero había descendido un poco más, de esta forma podían ver mejor al par._

_Los segundos pasaban y a veces Galo tardaba en tomar aire._

_Lio sentía que cada segundo eran horas en las que se iba lentamente la vida de su amado._

_– No puedes morir, no puedes dejarme porque si me dejas… – suspiró. Por sus mejillas surcaban gruesas lágrimas por más que intentó contenerlas –. ¿Con quién se supone que me voy a casar? – de su chaqueta, Lio sacó una cajita de terciopelo oscuro. La abrió para mostrarle un anillo de plata oscuro, con relieves en triangulo y una joya rosácea. Le tomó de la mano izquierda para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular –. Te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte antes de esto ¿Qué no recuerdas? Ya reacciona, idiota – comentó mientras aún tomaba su mano con fuerza._

_La audiencia quedó en silencio._

_Desde hacía un año y medio se rumoreaba que esos dos tenían una relación secreta pero nada había sido comentado en ninguna ocasión. Pero ahora que había sido confirmado, no era lo importante en ese momento porque muchos espectadores lloraban al creer que el amado del ex Burnish no despertaría en ese momento o inclusive que había muerto._

_Lio lloraba sin cesar y amargamente aunque Vinny intentó animarle._

_– A… A-acepto – susurró Galo y después tomó con fuerza la mano con la que Lio le sostenía._

_Lio no espero nada y se abalanzó para abrazarle aliviado._

_La audiencia también festejó y los medios estallaron ante la noticia._

_._

Las semanas siguientes a ello, solo se pudo saber que el GaLio (Como le llamaban sus fans) llevaba cerca de tres años saliendo.

Ignis confesó que la compañía sabía de su noviazgo desde el inicio pero mientras no afectará al trabajo nadie se iba a oponer.

La gente ahora rumoreaba que Lio y Galo habían salvado al mundo gracias a que desde que se conocieron tuvieron una conexión, como si una fuerza del destino los hubiese unido y por ello dos almas gemelas al estar unidas pudieron hacer hasta lo imposible.

Galo, quién estaba sentado en el sillón blanco largo de su apartamento veía lo que comentaban en el noticiero.

 _–_ ¿Salvamos a la Tierra con nuestro amor…? ¿No deberíamos decirles que empezamos a salir semanas después de que se restauró la ciudad? – cuestionó Galo al rubio que acababa de salir de darse una ducha con una camiseta blanca, un short rojo y una toalla para el pelo que dejó botada en el sillón tan pronto pudo.

– Nah, déjalos creer lo que quieran, después de todo nunca nos han hecho mucho caso –

Galo sonrió con orgullo al ver que Lio usaba su anillo de compromiso.

– Veo que te gusto mucho el anillo que te di ¿Cierto? – se acercó al más bajo tomándole de la cintura para impedir que escapara.

– No tanto como a ti te gusta el tuyo – respondió mientras rodeaba el cuello de su _himbo_ *

Acto seguido se dieron un beso que al inicio fue suave pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, Galo acariciaba más la espalda de Lio y éste el cabello rebelde haciendo más placentera la sensación.

El beso se iba profundizando mientras exigía más caricias el uno del otro.

En un momento, Thymos tomó por las nalgas a Fotia y él envolvía sus piernas en la cadera de Galo.

Con un suave mordisco por parte de Lio a los labios de Galo, es que decidió que lo harían en el sillón.

Galo se dirigió al cuello blanco como leche para darle unos cuantos besos y caricias que iban encendiendo el ambiente.

– _Ahora la pregunta más aclamada en redes sociales y que ha creado incluso hasta debates es ¿Qué apellido optará tener este futuro matrimonio?_ – Lio había girado la cabeza para darle acceso a Galo y fue en dirección a la TV en un programa de chismes

– G-galo, siguen hablando de nosotros… ¡Mhm! – el más alto le había mordido en el cuello dejando un chupetón que se encargó de aliviar con su saliva – ¡Y-y creo que tienen razón! Ah… – suspiró al sentir como su pelvis se tocaba junto con la de Galo dando una sensación que recorrió su espalda y daba pequeñas corrientes a su pene.

– ¿Respecto a qué? – dejó escapar Galo al tanto que subía la camiseta blanca del otro dejando al descubierto sus pezones y masajeaba uno con una mano.

– _Las encuestas en las redes apuntan a que el favorito es Thymos debido a que Galo no fue un Burnish y no tiene antecedentes penales además siempre ha sido un ejemplo del ciudado ideal…_ – Continuaba el comentarista

– ¿Qué apellido vamos a usar? – Lio paró todo tratando de sentarse en el sillón.

Galo no insistió puesto que sabía que era algo que inquietaba en verdad a su pareja.

– Creí que lo teníamos claro – suspiró Galo sentándose en el sillón y dándole el paso libre a Lio para que también tomará asiento.

– Pues evidentemente no, así que esto debemos discutirlo – nuevamente tomó su toalla para el cabello y volvió a retirar las gotitas.

– Uff – exhalo Galo –. Tengo mi decisión tomada pero creo me será difícil convencerte –

– Y yo la mía así que prepárate para los problemas –

– ¿Y más vale que tema? – Lio le lanzó un cojín cercano por esa broma.

.

Los días habían pasado y ante la duda latente que ya hasta se había convertido en tendencia mundial, la pareja decidió aclarar cualquier duda en una conferencia de prensa.

Ambos se habían preparado para una sesión de fotos días antes en las que usaban sus anillos y sostenían ramos de flores. Usaban sus presuntos trajes de boda pero de eso aún no habían acordado nada sin embargo ese día usaban los mismos trajes.

Cientos de reporteros asistieron y muchas noticias internacionales quisieron entrar también pero ante la demanda solo se permitió un reportero para cada país interesado o que tuviera más difusión.

A las 21:00 hrs, el jefe Ignis entraba seguido de Remi y en cuanto entraron Galo como Lio los flashes no se hicieron esperar así como reporteros tratando de ser los primeros en preguntar.

“ _¿Qué han decidido?” “¿Será Thymos debido a que no tiene antecedentes penales?” “¿Han pensado en adoptar?” “¿Qué clase de hogar habitan?”_ eran preguntas que llovieron en diferentes idiomas.

El grupo se sentó en sus respectivos asientos y un presentador pidió silencio.

– Por favor, calma. Todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en tanto el señor Galo y el señor Lio les otorguen las palabras. Esta noche también están presentes el jefe del de bomberos de Rescate Ardiente: Ignis Ex y un miembro de la misma: Remi Puguna. Ellos responderán preguntas relacionadas al trabajo de esta compañía – se escucharon susurros por parte de algunos traductores pero luego todo quedó en silencio.

Galo tomó el micrófono iniciando así la conferencia.

– Buenas noches. En esta conferencia no quiero tener muchos rodeos porque ni Lio ni yo nunca hemos sido así de modo que seré breve – se tomó un momento para tomar aire y exhalarlo porque fuese cual fuese la respuesta sabía que causaría conmoción –. El apellido que vamos a usar como matrimonio será Fotia.

Rápidamente la sala estalló en gritos que emulaban ser preguntas y en flash apresurados.

“ _¿Qué los llevó a elegir ese apellido?” “¿No les preocupa la opinión general?” “¿Han hablado esto con sus familiares y amigos?”, “¿No importan sus antecedentes penales? ¿Ni que haya sido un Burnish?”_

El presentador pidió silencio pero poco fue escuchado.

– ¡Guarden silencio! – exclamó Lio al ver que se acercaban más y más los reporteros.

La audiencia fue callando de poco en poco pero al final se consiguió mantener la calma aunque hubo dos o tres flash más.

– Gracias, Lio – comentó Galo con una sonrisa suave y carrasparreo en cuanto notó que 5 flash no habían dejado pasar el momento – Discutimos esto por unos minutos pero era difícil convencer a mi pareja. Ambos queríamos usar el apellido del otro. Sin embargo, yo gané esto debido a que encuentro gratificante ser llamado con el apellido de mi futuro esposo, quién es fuerte, valiente, sabe cómo hablarme cuando estoy en mis peores momentos y se ha convertido en una pieza indispensable en mi vida. Él es a quién quiero ver todas mis mañanas y noches, en el trabajo como en mis días de descanso – hizo una pausa donde tomó la mano de Lio y éste se levantó de su asiento. Giró su rostro hacia el menor viéndole como si fuese la piedra más preciosa y única del universo –. Es el apellido del hombre que amo y les ruego que respeten mi decisión

Los flash no se hicieron esperar y la pareja se dio un casto beso para dar por zanjado si cambiarían de opinión.

El resto de la conferencia se dedicaron a responder dudas que no implicaran revelar algo de su intimidad o datos personales.

Mientras se dedicaron a responder preguntas el resto de la noche y decir bromas, sabían que se enfrentarían a muchas cosas en su matrimonio y peligros por su trabajo pero en tanto estuvieran juntos sabían que podían manejar cualquier cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> * Himbo: Versión masculina de “Bimbo” que es para referirse a una mujer medio tonta pero muy atractivo.
> 
> .
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado.


End file.
